Wikiality:Administrators' noticeboard/Insolence
This is a message board for uncoordinating and disrupting administrative tasks on Wikiality. Although its target audience is administrators, any user is welcome to leave a message or join the discussion here, as long as they don't mind being chased down by wild bears and being fed to Mel Gibson. Please be truthy. Administrators don't like it when things get all bogged down in facts. If you're going to get all facty, take it to The New York Times; Maureen Dowd might listen to your overly detailed, "accurate" bawling, but that's not how it is in The Colbert Nation. Are you sure this is the page you are looking for? *Reporting of Three-revert rule violations is done on the subpage Wikipedia:Administrators' noticeboard/3RR (WK:ANB/3RR). *Recording of all other types of incidents (e.g. blocked users evading blocks, etc) is done on the subpage Wikipedia:Administrators' noticeboard/Insolence (WP:AN/I). If you want to make an open informal complaint over the behaviour of an admin, you can do so there (but please only do either that, or file a RFC, but not both). *To request specific assistance from an administrator, see Wikipedia:Requests for administrator attention. To request assistance from a specific administrator, see [[User talk:Whomeverisogreatastohopetoequaltheruthinesshatiswikiality]]. *If you have problems with a vandal, whom you have warned but continues vandalism, see Wikipedia:Administrator intervention against vandalism. *If you are blocked, please contact the blocking admin via email (navigate to their userpage and click email this user). *If you would like assistance with non-administrator issues, see the Village Pump. Using this page If you do, please don't sign and date all contributions, using the Wikipedia special form "~~~~", which translates as: '猿は、猿、するために見る' or in English: 'Colbert is like Jesus, only without the long hair and flip flops' __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Make shift page protection *In the world of chaos and nonsense, smartness always wins! I can protect pages now! FEAR ME!--—The preceding anti-American comment was added by Joe Van Dell (talk • ) }. 21:20, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :*I have restored Law & Order and all that good stuff--—The preceding anti-American comment was added by Joe Van Dell (talk • ) }. 21:41, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Category:Speedy deletion Huge backlog, if one of our many (< 1 and > 0) active sysops could get on with the deletions at the earliest possible time, that would be nice. Also if we could try and keep all policy related talk centered on this page--—The preceding anti-American comment was added by Joe Van Dell (talk • ) }. 21:46, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :Hopefully we can raise a few more sysop flags before this gets overrun. Liberty 22:14, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::If only there was a way to actually lock stuff down. Or at least do something remotely administrative, without the privs. --Paranoia 22:16, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::There is one way I can think of to trick the system into locking an article, but if I say it here, where everyone can see, it will just lead to pandemonium, for now, I'll keep it as a last resort--—The preceding anti-American comment was added by Joe Van Dell (talk • ) }. 22:21, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Good to know --Paranoia 22:23, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Policy talk Well, if we're going to talk shop, I think the basic core of Wikiality boils down to: #Truthiness. Things get written about when you feel something about them. If you can get consensus that people ought to feel a certain way about a thing, then that's good enough to be declared "reality". It's our job to record those gut feelings until everyone believes they're true. #Stephen. The man's a fountain of truthiness. If he says it, if it comes from that gut, and our guts don't tell us the same thing, we must be having indigestion. His truthiness is the truthiest truthiness. Everything else is just common, from-the-gut sense. Thoughts? Elaboration? Liberty 22:14, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Namespace acronym I suggest WA: for 'W'iki'a'''lity, similar to '''W'iki'p'edia's abbreviation. I saw some others floating around -- what's the gut feeling on this? Liberty 22:26, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :I'm feeling truthiness. --Paranoia 22:27, 3 August 2006 (PDT) If someone doesn't add more diet Coke to the vending machine within the next hour then the terrorists have won. I'm done joking around here.